L'amour véritable
by GinieC
Summary: L'amie Française de Yoochun arrive a Séoul , il semblerait que l'un des deux amis de Yoochun est soit sous le charmes
1. Chapter 1

L'amour véritable

**Quand nous avons quitté l'appartement que nous avions à la SM, on a vécu un peu de temps ensemble Jaejoong, Junsu et moi, puis chacun a pris son indépendance . Yunho et Changmin me manqués, nos fou rire me manquait, je me sens seul .Un soir je suis allé sur un site de rencontres internationales, histoire de parler avec des personnes de pays différents, de culture différente, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête . J'ai parlé avec différentes personnes sans grand intérêt, puis cette fille, une française, et arriver sur le Tchat du groupe, elle était plutôt sympa, le courant passé bien entre nous, je n'étais pourtant pas très joyeux mais elle ne me mis pas de côté pour d'autres qui seraient de plus agréable compagnie . Je reçois un message en privé ...  
**

**_Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu veux en parler ? On ne se connaît pas mais c'est parfois mieux de se confier à des inconnus . _C'était elle_ **

**_Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes, _lui répondis-je_ **

**_Tu ne m'ennuies pas puisque c'est moi qui te le propose, au fait moi c'est Ginie et toi ?  
**

**_Je veux bien dans ce cas, c'est sympa de ta par, moi c'est Yoochun**

**_Enchanté Yoochun, si on allait sur Skype. Ce serait plus sympa que par message privé ici non ? _elle me donna son identifiant skype et je la rejoins ._  
**

**_Alors Yoochun, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te contrarie autant ?  
**

**_C'est mon travail, je suis partis de la société avec 2 amis , on a donc dû quitter notre logement de fonction que j'occupais avec les 2 amis en question et 2 autres amis également .Les 2 personnes qui sont resté me manquent énormément, je vis seul maintenant et j'ai le moral au plus bas, cette solitude me pèse, la journée je vois les 2 personnes avec qui je suis partis, mais le soir je suis seul . **

**_Pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas contact avec les 2 autres ?  
**

**_Je n'ai pas le droit .**

**Je lui expliquai la situation sans jamais mentionner qui nous étions réellement, elle ne nous connaît probablement pas et ce n'était pas plus mal .**

Je discutai pratiquement tous les soirs avec elle, elle m'aide à surmonter ma solitude, j'ai pris par la suite qu'elle m'écoutait et me réconforté, alors qu'elle-même n'allait pas très bien.

Je l'ai découvert en lui posant des questions sur elle et sur sa famille, sa famille l'avait rejeté parce qu'elle avait choisi de suivre son copain et que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, il lui avait imposé de choisir entre eux et lui, elle avait fait son choix et n'avait plus eux de nouvelles de ses proches .

Nous sommes devenue au fil du temps de très bon mais, elle était ma confidente, une épaule sur qui me reposer quand ça n'allait pas, je lui ai finalement avoué qui j'étais vraiment, j'avais peur au début que son comportement change, qu'elle se comporte différemment avec moi, mais non elle était resté la même et me traité toujours comme une personne « normal « et non comme une idole.

Ça fait maintenant 2 ans que l'on est amis, on s'est rencontrés il y a un an, je devais passer en France et j'en ai profité pour la rencontrer .

On s'est beaucoup amusé, on avait l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours , on ne s'est pas revue beaucoup ensuite dû à mon emploi du temps mais on a continué à parler presque tous les soirs même si ce n'est pas très longtemps .

Je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle a Junsu et Jaejoong, pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Parce que c'est certes de très bons amis, des frères mêmes mais j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir mon jardin secret .

Ils auraient probablement voulu la rencontrer et je n'en avais pas envie, j'avais inconsciemment peur qu'elle me délaisse pour eux, c'est ridicule, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça mais bon …

Aujourd'hui je ne vais plus avoir le choix de les présenter, elle arrive en Corée Vendredi soir, c'est-à-dire dans 2 jours , elle m'a aidé i ans mais aujourd'hui c'est elle qui a besoin de moi .

Son copain la quitter pour une autre, il lui a donc demandé de partir et sa famille ne veut toujours pas entendre parler d'elle, « tu as fait ton choix il y a quelques années maintenant assume « lui dit ils.

Je lui ai proposé de venir vivre ici, en Corée, plus rien ne la retenait en France.  
Nous sommes enfin vendredi, j'ai hâte de la revoir, il est 17h son avion atterri dans une heure .

J'ai appelé la compagnie de taxi pour demander que l'un de leurs taxis la récupère à l'aéroport et l'amène chez moi, je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller la chercher moi-même, mais si on me reconnaît ça va causer des attroupements et je ne veux pas lui imposer ça .  
18h son avion doit avoir atterri, elle devrait être là d'ici 3O minutes.

Un taxi se gare devant chez moi, je sors immédiatement dehors et la vois sortir du taxi, le chauffeur descend sa valise .

Elle court et se jette dans mes bras quand elle me vue, elle se mit à pleurer, je la serrai fort

_Chut, calme toi ça va aller, _lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux_ .

Je paye le taxi et pris sa valise, le reste de ses affaires arriverait plus tard..

Je lui fis visiter la maison et déposa sa valise en lui indiquant sa chambre .

_ Tu pourras la décorer comme tu veux, pour la mettre à ton goût on ira faire les boutiques .

_Merci Yoochun, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi . _Me dit elle les yeux pleins de larmes .je la repris dans mes bras ._

_ Je t'en prie c'est normal, tu m'as aidé i ans, à mon tour maintenant .

_Je n'ai rien fais à pars t'écouter et toi tu m'accueilles chez toi

_ Tu ne me connaissais pas et pourtant tu ma écouter et consoler, j'avais besoin d'une oreille attentive et tu me la donnais .

Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre, puis vient me voir au salon .

_ Je peux utiliser la salle de bain .

_ Bien sûr , tu es chez toi maintenant, regarde dans les placards, tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin .  
_Ok, merci, _elle me sourit puis partis prendre ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain._

Je nous commande de quoi manger . Elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement pour femme noire avec sur le côté , le long des jambes des lignes rose , un débardeur rose et la veste assortie au pantalon.

_Ça va mieux ? _Lui demandais-je_

_Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci . _Elle m'adressa un sourire magnifique, ça me fit plaisir de la voir sourire ._  
On sonna à la porte...

_Ça doit être le livreur, je nous ai commandé à manger chez le traiteur, tu goûteras aux spécialités Coréennes comme ça .

_Super .

Nous nous installons pour manger, elle voulut goûter à tout et apprécia visiblement ce qu'elle mangeait . Une fois fini nous débarrassons la table et on partit ce coucher, le décalage horaire l'avait fatigué et moi j'étais debout depuis tôt le matin, j'avais répété avec Junsu et Jaejoong toute la journée .  
Le lendemain matin, je lui proposai d'aller faire les boutiques pour personnaliser sa chambre, elle me dit qu'elle était très bien comme ça, je sais très bien que c'est faux, c'était une chambre d'amis , il n'y a aucune déco, les murs sont à l'état d'origine c'est-à-dire blanc, enfin blanc si on veut, écru je dirais plutôt .  
On se prépara, elle était très jolie et avait un visage éclatant et reposé, elle avait dû passer une bonne nuit et ne pas trop penser à ses soucis et j'en étais très content..

J'enfilai un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil pour éviter d'être reconnu et nous rejoignons ma voiture . On passa la matinée à faire les boutiques de décoration, elle prit un lustre composé de goûte en verre qui tombait en cascade, des miroirs, coussin et autres accessoires, on lui prit également une coiffeuse et un siège, un fauteuil et une tête de lit .

Elle prit le tout en Blanc laqué et gris clair .

On acheta de la peinture également .

On mangea un petit truc vite fait , puis on rentra se mettre au travail.

À 17 h toute sa chambre était finie, le résultat est vraiment pas mal .  
Je reçois un message de Jaejoong

« ce soir c'est chez toi que l'on vient, tu n'as pas oublié. »

Si justement j'avais oublié, je lui répondis .

« Si j'avais oublié, je ne serais pas seul par contre « sa réponse arriva vite

« Oh si tu es occupé ce n'est pas grave, on peut comprendre que tu es mieux à faire et en meilleure compagnie «  
Quel idiot celui-là , il en loupe pas une.  
« Mais non idiot, c'est une amie qui arrive de France, elle va vivre chez moi maintenant, je vous expliquerais plus tard «

_ Ginie ?

_ Oui ?

_J'avais complètement oublié, avec mes amis on a pour habitude de se retrouver tous les week-ends et ce soir c'est ici, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non pas du tout , il arrive dans combien de temps ?

_ Il est 17h30, dans une bonne heure .

_ Ok, je vais me changer dans ce cas .

_Ok  
J'avais de nouveau un message, de Junsu cette fois

« Chouette une Française, elle est mignonne ? »

« Ne commence pas toi, a tout à l'heure «

Ginie sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre ce préparer, je partis à mon tour dans la salle de bain, je pris une douche rapide et me changea .  
On sonna à la porte .  
_ Salut Hyung , me dit Junsu

_Salut , _suivit__ Jaejoong_

_Salut les gars, entrée .  
Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent au salon .

_ Elle n'est pas là. Demanda Junsu

_ Si elle termine de se préparer

_Elle parle coréen ?,_M'interrogea__ Jeajoong _

_ Juste quelque mot, je lui apprendrais au fur et à mesure .

_On fait comment pour lui parler nous hyung ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Junsu, elle parle anglais .

Ginie sorti de sa chambre et arriva timidement au salon .

_ Viens n'ai pas peur , ils sont idiots mais pas méchants .  
Elle Souri et viens près de moi .

_Ginie, je te présente Jaejoong, Hyung voici Ginie .

_ Enchanté Ginie .

_Enchanté Jaejoong, _elle me regarda et dit_, Je dois lui dire quoi moi ?  
Jaejoon Souri.

_ Tout dépend de si tu es plus jeune que moi ou non .

_Elle est plus jeune, elle est 15 jours plus jeune que Junsu.

_Vu que tu es plus jeune normalement tu dois m'appeler oppa, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas habitué donc appel moi Jaejoong ou hero comme tu veux, tu diras oppa quand tu auras l'habitude .

_ Merci, lui dit elle en souriant, Donc je devrais t'appeler oppa aussi alors Yoochun ?

_Oui mais ne te soucis pas de tout ça pour le moment ça viendra ensuite .Voici Junsu, Junsu tu le sais maintenant mais voici Ginie .

Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer depuis tout a l'heure et ça commencé à m'énerver .  
Je lui dis donc en Coréen .

_ Arrête de la fixer comme ça, tu vas la mettre mal à l'aise .  
Jae lui mit un coup de coude également .  
_ Enchanté Ginie, _fini t'il part dire_

_Enchanté Junsu  
Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés, je partis chercher les bouteilles etc.  
_Tu as besoin d'aide Yoochun .

_ Appel le Micky comme nous, hein hyung elle peut t'appeler Micky comme nous . _Cria__ Junsu._

_Évidemment, oui je veux bien un peu d'aide stp .  
Elle vient me rejoindre, j'entendis Junsu et Jaejoong parler .

_Elle est mignonne hein hyung .

_Oui très, mais la fixe pas comme ça .

_Je le fais pas exprès

_Oui bah évite

On reviens avec les bouteilles et les choses qu'on avait achetées ce matin en prévision d'une soirée pour la présenter, ce qui a finalement lieu ce soir.

_Au fait on s'est arrêté commandé à manger pour ce soir, on ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait donc on a pris ce qui est généralement aimé, _me dit__ Jaejoong .__  
_

_Elle pourra goûter nos plats aussi si elle veut, _suivit__ Junsu_

_Ok super, elle a goûté à certaines choses hier et ça lui a plutôt bien plus ._  
_

On commença à prendre quelque verre, Giniene connaissait pas certains des alcools qui sont plutôt forts d'ailleurs , on rigola beaucoup au vu de sa réaction ._  
_Le livreur arriva plus tard dans la soirée, Jaejoonget Junsuprirent la commande, ils avaient réglé avant de venir .On installa les plats sur la table de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse prendre de tout . Ginieprit une bouché dans le plat de Jaejoong , on n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir qu'il mange très épicé ._  
_

_ Oh la vache, ça pique . _Les larmes lui couler des yeux, On était mort de _

_rire.__  
_

_ Crache le dedans, _Junsu mis un mouchoir devant sa bouche.__  
_

_Désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que c'était un peu épicé ._  
_

_Un peut . Il ne faut pas demandait ce que ça serait si c'était beaucoup, tu meurs sur place .

On rigola à nouveau ._  
_Junsuce leva et alla à la cuisine, il revient avec du lait._  
_

_Tien bois ça, ça va faire passer le piment ._  
_

_ Merci Junsu._  
_Jeajoonget moi échangeons un sourire et Jaejoonglui dit en Coréen

_T'es aux petits soins avec elle, il t'arrive quoi ._  
_

_Rien, j'essaie d'être sympa, j'ai pas le droit ._Répond-il presque gêné_

_Mais si, lui dis-je

La soirée se passa à merveille, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les 3, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus d'ailleurs, Junsu regardait Ginie avec insistance, je sais pas ce qu'il a en tête mais je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui .  
Ginie se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, ça tombe bien tiens .

_Junsu, tu as quoi exactement en tête .

_Comment ça hyung ?

_Je te vois bien la regarder depuis tout a l'heure .

_Je n'ai rien en tête, elle est jolie c'est tout

_Ne tente rien, elle est venue ici parce que son mec la mise dehors pour une autre et sa famille la rejeté, elle n'a donc pas besoin d'un coureur de jupons .

_Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons hyung

_Un peu quand même, _dit__ jaejoong_

_Merci les mecs, je suis ravi de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi.

_Mais non, le prend pas comme ça, tu aimes les femmes et tu aimes leur plaire avoues _Lui dit__ Jaejoong_

_ Oui tout comme toi Hyung, mais je sais aussi être romantique et me consacrés à une seule femme .

_ On n'a pas dit le contraire, mais là laisse tomber, elle a vécu suffisamment de chose compliquée . _Dis-je_  
Il se leva et sortit dans le jardin .

_ On l'a vexé je crois

_Oui, je crois bien mais je devais mettre les choses au clair avec lui

_Tu sais qu'il peut être très tendre et être avec une seule femme quand il veut vraiment .

_Je sais, mais même ça me dérangerait que mes amis sortent ensemble, je ne veux pas à avoir un choix à faire en cas de rupture .

_Je comprends, mais dis-toi qui si ça doit arrivé ça arrivera .

_Oui et je les tue tous les deux  
On rigola .Ginie sorti de la salle de bain

_ Je vais prendre un peut l'air, l'alcool me monte un peu à la tête

_Ok, si ça va par appel

_Ok _Junsu est dehors il pourra l'aider au pire

_Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il est dehors aussi celui-là

_Qu'est-ce que je te disais, si ça doit arriver ça arrivera, c'est peut-être un signe, _dit il en éclatant de rire_

_ C'est pas drôle. _Je me penchai pour essayer de les voir et tomba en bas du__fauteuil._

_Détends-toi c'est bon, que veux-tu qu'il fasse dehors... _il __était mort de rire  
_

Je m'installe sur le banc, j'étais vraiment vexé et blessé de voir qu'il pense que je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupons ._  
_

_Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? _Dis une voix derrière moi .Je sursauta_

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur

_Non, ce n'est pas grave, et oui tu peux ._  
_

_Pourquoi tu es dehors ?_  
_

_Besoin de prendre l'air et toi ?_  
_

_Pareil, l'alcool me monte à la tête, _elle me sourit .  
_On resta là sans rien dire . Je la vis trembler

_Tu as froid ._  
_

_Un peut

_Prend ma veste

_ Tu vas avoir froid toi

_Non t'inquiète pas,_ j'enlevai ma veste et l'aida à l'enfiler .  
_

_Merci

_Je t'en prie_  
_Elle posa sa main sur le banc, je fis la même chose au même moment , je frissonna au contact de sa peau, il me semble l'avoir vue frissonné aussi

_Désolé, _lui dis-je_

_Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une main, _me dit-elle toujours avec ce magnifique sourire.  
_

_ On rentre ?, _me propose telle_

_Oui_  
_Je la suivis...

_ Tiens-les voilà, tu vois pas besoin de paniquer _pourquoi elle a sa veste sur les épaules ?

_Il fait froid dehors je te rappelle, il a été sympa c'est tout .

_De quoi vous parlez, _me dit-elle_

_De rien

Il était tard, Junsu et Jaejoong avaient trop bu pour reprendre le volant .

_ Vous resterez ici ce soir , vous prendrez la deuxième chambre d'amis .

_Ok, merci Micky, _répondit__ Jaejoong_

_ Bonne Nuit tout le monde

_ Bonne Nuit Ginie, _disons-nous en choeur _.  
On alla ce coucher également.

Il est 4h du matin et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir, je suis pourtant fatigué mais rien n'y fait . Je me lève pour aller prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine .  
J'arrive à la cuisine, elle est assise au comptoir .

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus  
Elle sursauta  
_Désolé

_ C'est pas grave, chacun son tour, non j'ai un peu mal à la tête . _Elle se leva,_ tu sais où il range ses aspirines .

_Dans le placard là-bas .

Elle se dirigea vers le placard où se trouver les aspirines, et moi dans celui à côté prendre un verre .  
Les comprimés étaient en hauteur , elle monta sur le rebord du plan de travail . En descendant elle glissa, je la rattrape de justesse .

_Merci, je suis vraiment maladroite .

_En même temps il les met en hauteur, tout le monde n'est pas aussi grand .

J'étais collé à elle, mon visage a quelque centimètre du sien .Nos yeux étaient plongés les uns dans les autres, on se contempler, c'est comme si le monde autour de nous avait cessé de bouger, on était immobile, on se regardait. Je parcourus les quelques centimètres qui séparait mes lèvres des siennes. Je les pris entre les miennes et les embrassa délicatement, elle répondit à mon baiser, ses mains vinrent se poser autour de mon cou, je l'enlaça tout en approfondissant notre baiser.

Elle se dégagea finalement.  
_Bonne nuit, _me dit-elle avant de partir_  
Je bus mon verre d'eau et retournai me coucher .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? _me demanda__ Jeajoong_

_J'ai bu de l'eau pourquoi hyung?

_Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour un verre d'eau ...

_Je l'ai embrassai hyung

_T'as quoi ? ... _Me dit-il en se redressant_

_J'ai embrassé Ginie, elle a répondu à mon baiser, tu crois que je lui plais?

_Je sais pas, ce que je sais c'est que ça va pas plaire à quelqu'un s'il l'apprend . Tu tiens vraiment pas a ta vie toi.

_Elle me plaîtHyung, je saurais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens . Quand je l'ai embrassé, mon cœur c'est comme arrêter .Et j'ai senti une chaleur envahir mon ventre .

_La chaleur dans ton ventre ça c'est autre chose que ton cœur qui parle .

_Oui, je sais, je la désirai mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude .

_Arrête ça tout de suite Junsu , Tu as entendu Micky tout à l'heure . Il ne veut pas vous voir ensemble, il ne veut pas à avoir à choisir entre 2 de ses amis en cas de rupture . Arrête ça avant qu'il soit trop tard et que vous soyez amoureux .

_Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard pour moi

_Dis pas de bêtises, tu la connais depuis ce soir seulement .

_Oui mais je n'y peux rien, elle m'a envoûté .Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre .

_Fait attention à ce que tu fais Junsu, tu t'emballes vite là .  
On finit par se rendormir .

Je me levai et senti une agréable odeur ce dégager de la cuisine, quand j'arrivai à celle-ci Ginie nous préparer un petit déjeuner Français, avec croissant, pain au lait etc .  
Je lui fis un bisou sur le front .

_Salut, tu es toute seule . Ils ne sont pas levé Jaejoong et Junsu .

_Non, installe-toi, Tu veux du café .

_Oui je veux bien . _Elle me servit un café et me donna les croissant et pain au lait qui était encore tout chaud._ Humm c'est trop bon . _Elle me sourit comme à son habitude ._  
Jeajoong et Junsu arrivèrent au même moment.

_ Salut, _dis__ jaejoong à moitié endormie._

Il se cognat au comptoir Ginie Souri

_Pour toi pas de doute, tu as besoin d'un café, _elle lui servit_

_Merci Ginie, c'est gentil

_Salut Junsu, _lui dit elle, elle lui posa également un café sur le comptoir ._

_Salut, merci, ça va mieux ta tête ?

_Oui merci et toi tu as réussi à t'endormir ensuite ?

_Oui et j'ai super bien dormi .

_Super, _elle lui sourit et prit place à côté de lui ._

Je vis Jaejoong me regardé du coin de l'œil .

_Tu t'es senti mal cette nuit Ginie ? _Lui demandais-je_

_Oui j'avais un peu mal à la tête, je suis venu prendre une aspirine, Junsu s'est levé prendre un verre d'eau, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je crois que je me serais cassé la figure .

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_J'ai glissé en attrapant les aspirines, heureusement Junsu était là, il m'a rattrapé.

Bah voyons Junsu comme par hasard, ça pouvait pas être Jaejoong . Je vis Jaejoong sourire en me regardant, il est en train de se moquer de moi c'est obligé .  
Il dit finalement .  
_ La semaine prochaine c'est chez moi, Ginie je compte sur toi, tu viendras ?

_Avec plaisir

_Je vais inviter quelques amis, on se fera une petite soirée .

On profita de la journée pour faire visiter Séoul à Ginie . Junsu et elle s'échangeait beaucoup de sourire et de regard. Jaejoong leur demanda d'aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire .

_ Tu le fais exprès hyung, je te dis que je ne veux pas qu'il se rapproche et toi tu t'arranges pour les laisser seuls tous les deux .

_ Ils vont juste prendre à boire Micky .

_ Ouais ...

Ils reviennent au bout de 5 min

_Vous êtes des rapides dis donc, d_it__ Jaejoong en me regardant._  
Ils se regardèrent sans trop comprendre pourquoi il disait ça .

_Hyung c'est à côté .

Jeajoong et Junsu nous quittèrent en fin de soirée .

_ Alors tu les trouves comment ?

_Ils sont vraiment sympas, je les aime bien .

_Tant mieux , sinon apars être sympa tu les trouves comment ?

_Ils sont très beaux, pourquoi ?

_Comme ça, tu as une préférence pour l'un des 2 ?

_Non pas vraiment, _dit-elle hésitante_, pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?

_Comme ça, tu sais je les aime beaucoup, ils sont comme des frères pour moi, et je tiens beaucoup à toi également, si quelque chose ce passé avec l'un d'eux et que ça ce terminé mal, je le vivrai très mal et je ne voudrais pas choisir entre vous .

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me sens pas prête à avoir une nouvelle relation sérieuse, j'ai encore très mal, j'ai juste besoin de passer du bon temps et de m'amuser.

Elle me sourit mais son sourire n'était pas comme d'habitude, il était forcé...


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours de la semaine, je dois rejoindre Junsu et Jaejoong pour travailler sur nos musiques . Je propose à Ginie de nous accompagner, elle refuse, elle veut aller au centre-ville faire un peu de shopping, elle dit vouloir un peu de changement .  
Je la dépose au centre-ville, je pars ensuite rejoindre mes deux autres amis .  
Il est déjà 15h et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Ginie depuis ce matin, je m'inquiète elle est dans une ville inconnue pour elle et ne connaît que quelques mots de la langue, il va vraiment falloir que je lui apprenne le Coréen .Mon portable sonne, je cours vite répondre .

_Micky c'est Ginie, je suis devant le Bâtiments, tu pourrais venir parce que je doute qu'on me laisse entrer aussi facilement .

_J'arrive .

_Où vas-tu ? _Me demanda __le manager_

_Je reviens Ginie , mon amie Française est en bas .

_Je vais aller la chercher, reprenaient là où vous en étiez .

_Elle ne parle pas Coréen

_Je sais parler anglais je te rappelle

Un Homme se dirigea vers moi .

_Bonjour vous êtes bien Ginie .

_Bonjour, Oui c'est bien moi

_Je suis le manager des garçons, suivez-moi, _me __dit-il__avec un sourire_, Laissez- moi vous aider à porter vos sacs .

_Merci beaucoup

Très sympathique ce monsieur .On entra dans le bâtiment .

_Je vais aller vous chercher un laisser passer à l'accueil . _Il revient au __bout de __quelques minutes__et me tendit un badge,_ Gardez le précieusement, vous pourrez entrer dans le bâtiment sans problème avec ceci .

_Je vous remercie

Nous prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'aux 3éme étages. Je suivis l'homme jusqu'au bout du couloir . On entra dans une salle, tout un pan de mur était en miroir et les 3 autres était en bois clair, elle était très lumineuse .

_ Je dépose vos sacs ici, _me __dit-il__en les posant au fond de la salle __à __côté d'un fauteuil ._

_ Je vais y aller, à plus tard les garçons, ravis de vous avoir connue Ginie .

_ Merci, moi de même .  
Les garçons le saluèrent.

Elle était passé chez le coiffeur, elle c'était faits faire un dégradé qui entoura joliment son visage, une couleur chocolat et des mèches blondes , ça lui illuminait encore plus le visage .La tenue qu'elle porte était neuve également, c'était une petite robe grise anthracite, qui arrive à mis cuisse, moulante au niveau des fesses et ample en haut, elle lui dénuder les épaules . Elle portait avec ça une paire de mis bottes noires, de longue boucle d'oreille en chaîne et Perle et un bracelet fin avec des breloques .Elle était vraiment magnifique, habituellement aussi mais son nouveau look lui allé particulièrement bien, je n'étais pas le seul à le penser, jaejoong la regarda plusieurs fois de la tête aux pieds et Junsu je crus qu'il allait finir par baver .

_Tu as dévalisez-les boutique dis donc, _lui dis-je_

_Oui, j'avais envie et besoin de changement , histoire de balayer le passer .

_Ça te va très bien, _la __complimenta__Jaejoong_

_Merci

_Tu es juste magnifique ,_ fini par articuler __Junsu_

_C'est gentil .

_J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous

Elle fouilla dans ses sacs et sortit 3 boîtes qu'elle nous distribua, c'était des bracelets qui correspondent très bien au style de chacun, elle a vite repéré nos styles, j'étais surpris, le mien ma foi on c'était déjà vue quelquefois , mais Jaejoong et Junsu elle les connaissait à peine .

_Merci Ginie, c'est tout à fait mon style, comment tu as su ? _C'étonna__Jaejoong_

_ Intuitions féminine je suppose

Les garçons la remercie et moi également .

_ La soirée chez toi c'est bien Samedi Jaejoong .

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_On ne fait rien de spécial vendredi soir ? _Me __demanda-t-elle_

_Non pourquoi ?

_J'ai acheté de quoi faire un repas Français, j'aimerais inviter Junsu et Jaejoong, ça ne te dérange pas .

_Non pas du tout

_Ça vous dit un repas Français vendredi soir ? Je vais vous faire goûter l'un de mes plats Français favoris.

_Avec plaisir ,_ s'__empressa__de répondre __Junsu_

_Bien sur , _suivit__Jaejoong_

Elle se mit dans le fauteuil pour nous laisser finir l'entraînement .

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder dans le miroir, tout chez elle me plaît, Son sourire si doux, son regard pétillant, sa voix qui résonne comme une douce mélodie, son visage si joli et tendre, son corps auquel je me sens littéralement attirer comme un aimant . Je fis quand même attention à ce que Yoochun ne me vit pas . Son regard croisa le mien dans le miroir, elle me sourit, j'étais captivé et je me mis à rêvasser, j'avais arrêté de danser sans même m'en rendre compte , du moins jusqu'à ce que je prenne la serviette de Jaejoong en pleine tête, ce qui la fit rire .

_Oh tu es avec nous,_ me demanda __Yoochun_

_Oui désolé .

Une fois l'entraînement fini, nous rentrons à la maison .Elle me montra c'est achat, puis les rangeât . On passa une soirée tranquille et allons-nous coucher . La semaine passa rapidement, nous étions vendredi .  
Ginie nous avait préparé son plat favori Français, à savoir une blanquette de veau et en dessert un bavarois au chocolat .

J'ouvris à Junsu et Jaejoong qui venaient d'arriver. Ils me saluèrent, puis allèrent déposer un bisou sur la joue de Ginie, ils avaient pris cette habitude...  
On se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre un verre en attendant la fin de cuisson .

_Junsu, elles sont où les bouteilles ? _Demanda __Jaejoong_

_Tu les as pas prises ? Elles étaient dans ma cuisine, je te l'ai dit .

_Bah non, je pensais que les prendrais .  
_

Je vais retourner les chercher, donne-moi tes clés de voiture .

_Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ._Proposa __Ginie_ .

_Heu, la cuisson du plat, je fais comment pour savoir moi . _Lui dis-je_

_C'est éteint, il faudra juste réchauffer .

_ Oui, tu peux venir, je te ferais visiter mon appart .

_Ok , elle prit sa veste et suivit Junsu .

J'étais ravi elle m'accompagner, et je n'avais pas eu à lui proposer . Je lui ouvris la portière .

_ Tu es très jolie ce soir ._Elle __porte__une petite robe noir dos nu qui__laisse__voir sa chute de rein et courte ._

_Merci, tu es également très beau, j'aime beaucoup ton style classe et décontracté .

_Merci

On arriva chez moi, je lui fais visiter l'appartement, la pièce principale, la cuisine, salle de bain, les deux chambres d'amis, elle aime beaucoup et me complimente, cela me fais d'autant plaisir que les compliments viennent d'elle .

_La dernière porte c'est ma chambre, je te laisse aller voir , je reviens, je vais mettre les bouteilles dans l'entrée , si on repart sans, on va en prendre plein la tête .

_Ok

Je retournai à la cuisine prendre les bouteilles que je posai sur le meuble à l'entrée .Puis je partis la rejoindre dans ma chambre donc .  
Elle était assise au bout de mon lit .

_J'aime vraiment beaucoup ta chambre, on si sens bien et ton lit semble vraiment confortable .

_ Essaye-le, _lui __dit__je en me postant __au-dessus__d'elle et en l'__embrassant__._  
Je continuai de l'embrasser en me penchant de plus en plus sur elle , de façon à l'allonger sur le lit .

Elle fut surprise .


	3. Chapter 3

_Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu es en droit de me repousser.

Elle ne le fit pas . Je continue de l'embrasser, je caresse ses cuisses en remontant vers son bassin et pars la même occasion je remonte ses jambes de façon à ce qu'elles soit pliée sur le lit . Je passe de ses lèvres si tendre, à son cou, je peux enfin découvrir le goût de sa peau, son odeur, tout me plais chez elle .

_ Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin c'est le moment de me stopper, si je commence je serais incapable d'arrêter .

Elle avait les yeux fermés et apprécié visiblement les caresses que prodiguaient mes lèvres à sa peau, elle ne réagit pas à ce que je venais de lui dire, je sourie de satisfaction .  
Je colle mon corps au sien puis l'embrasse de nouveau , ma langue découvre avec passion sa bouche, nos langue commence a ce découvrir tout en douceur . Elle plongea son regard dans le mien , ses yeux sont aussi brillants que doivent l'être les miens, nous étions dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'appartient cas nous . Je sens ses mains glisser le long de mon dos, elle fit tomber ma veste et ôta mon tee-shirt . Je fis de même avec sa robe, lorsque je me releva pour lui enlever son vêtement j'en profite pour regarder ce corps qui m'appel si fort, je sentis une vague de chaleur envahir mon corps déjà très excité. Je me plaque de nouveau contre elle et senti mon sexe rencontrer le sien au travers du tissu de nos vêtements , ce qui nous fit gémir tous les deux, ses gémissements m'excite de plus en plus .Je parcours son corps de mes lèvres, j'effleure sa poitrine puis glisse le long de son ventre jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son bassin , elle se cabre d'envie, je sourie satisfait des sensations que je lui procure .Elle me tire vers elle, puis m'embrasse, ses mains parcourent mon torse, puis descendent vers mes fesses qu'elle caresse, elle effleure du bout des doigts ma taille et vient déboutonner mon jean .Je lui enleve ses sous-vêtements en même temps, une fois mon pantalon déboutonner elle reprit l'exploration de mon corps avec ses mains .

_ Tu veux vraiment me torturer, _lui dis-je à l'oreille . Elle sourit _

Je n'en pouvais plus, mon membre était de plus en plus serré dans mon vêtement.

_Si tu ne me l'enlève pas tout de suite , je le fais moi-même, je n'en peux plus .

Elle rit, puis me défit finalement mon jean et mon boxer, j'eus un gémissement de soulagement . Elle continue de dessiner les contours de mon corps les yeux fermés, comme pour les apprendre par cœur , je connaissais déjà son corps par cœur, je l'avais parcouru des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et le soir de notre baisser quand elle était contre moi m'a suffi à le connaître, j'en rêvais chaque jour depuis . Je l'embrasse avec passion, elle bouge son bassin contre le mien .

_Tu vas me faire perdre la tête si tu continu .

_C'est le but rechercher

Ont ce Souri, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit et attrape un préservatif, que j'enfile en l'embrassant .  
J'entre finalement en elle, je laisse un gémissement de soulagement et de plaisir sortir de ma bouche .Je commence à me mouvoir en elle, j'accélère sous L'envie et la passion qui m'anime, à chacun de mes coups de reins, à chaque fois que je suis au plus profond elle, elle gémit de plaisir, augmentant par la même occasion mon désir .

_ Junsu … plus vite stp, _me dis elle a bout de souffle ._

Je lui obéis, mes mouvement devinrent plus intense, plus rapide, tout comme nos respirations qui se faisaient de plus en plus courtes , le plaisir s'intensifie, nos corps sont de plus en plus brûlants, nous somme à bout de souffle, puis dans un cri de plaisir intense nous atteignions l'orgasme . Je me laisse retomber sur elle .

_Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis, ils sont en train de les faire les bouteilles, _m'impatientai-je_

_C'est peut-être autre chose que les bouteilles qu'ils font .  
Je lui lance un regard noir

_Ça t'amuse de me taquiner avec ça hein ?

_Bah oui, parce que ça marche à chaque fois  
Ils arrivèrent enfin .

_ Bah quand même , il vous en a fallu du temps ._ râlé-je _

_Désolé hyung, je lui ai fait visiter mon appartement, on a discuté un peu de la déco et pour couronner le tout il y avait du monde sur la route, tu sais bien le centre-ville un vendredi soir …

_Pourquoi tu es passé par là toi aussi

Une fois que j'eus fini de râler, je suivis Ginie à la cuisine, pour ouvrir les bouteilles, pendant qu'elle allume pour réchauffer le plat .

Junsu s'installa à côté de moi il avait l'esprit ailleurs , je profite que Yoochun ne soit pas là .

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour mettre autant de temps ?,tu as de la chance qu'on soit vendredi et que tu peux prendre l'excuse du monde sur la route. Tu là encore embrasser c'est ça ? _Lui dis-je avec un sourire_

_Oui et pas que …

_Comment ça pas que…, me dis pas que vous avez fait... ?

_Si, _me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres et les étoiles plein les yeux._

_Si Yoochun vient a savoir, vous êtes mort tous les 2 et vous finiriez en pièces détacher au marché noir .T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

_Si c'est ça perdre la tête , je veux bien devenir complètement fou et être enfermé .

_ T'aura pas ce privilège, tu seras mort avant .c'était comment ? le voilà t'as intérêt à me raconter .

Quand je les rejoins, Jaejoong arrête de parler .  
_De quoi vous parliez ?

_De rien en particulier , Junsu me disait que Ginie aimait beaucoup son appart, et qu'elle lui avait suggéré quelque petites choses en décoration.

_C'est vrai qu'elle a du goût , on a refait sa chambre, j'aime beaucoup le résultat qu'elle lui a donné . Tu devrais l'écouter Junsu, bah puise que tu es la . Ginie ?

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas voir ce que tu as faits de ta chambre à Junsu, vu que vous avez parlé de déco.

_Oui , bonne idée . Tu viens  
Junsu la suivit

_Tu diras pas que c'est moi qui m'arrange pour les laisser seuls là

_Je m'en fou, là je suis à côté, je sais qu'ils ne pourront rien faire .Tu devrais aller voir la chambre aussi toi, tu aimes la déco il me semble .

_Oui et comme ça je peux les surveiller , t'es un malin .

Je me lève et vais rejoindre Junsu et Ginie .J'ouvre la porte , elle est dans ses bras et ils s'embrassent tendrement ils sont beau tout les deux .  
_ Ça va pas la tête, il est à côté .

_ Hyung, tu nous as fait peur

_Vous pouvez avoir peur oui, vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi et pas lui .

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
Ginie se sépare de Junsu quand elle entendit la voix de Yoochun s'approcher .

_ J'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu as beaucoup de goût, je vais suivre tes conseils pour mon appart .

_ Moi aussi j'adore, si tu as des idées pour le mien n'hésite pas .

On ressort de sa chambre, puis nous passons à table .Nous la complimentons tous pour son repas et son dessert, c'était vraiment excellent .  
Une fois le repas terminé et le tout débarrassé, nous discutons un peu .Junsu et Ginie, tombe de sommeil visiblement .

_Bah dit donc, on pourrais penser que vous avez fait un marathon pour être aussi fatigué .C'est eux les plus jeunes et ils sont fatigué avant nous .  
Ça fit rire Junsu et Jaejoong, je trouvais pas que j'avais été drôle mais bon .

_ On va y aller nous, je tiens pas à devoir le mettre couché .

_Ok faites attention à vous sur la route  
_Tu salueras Ginie pour nous, elle est endormie .

_Ok pas de soucis .

On regagne ma voiture . Une fois démarré je repris ma conversation inachevé avec Junsu, j'étais trop curieux certes mais bon et puis ça lui éviterait de s'endormir .  
_Alors c'était comment ?

_Hum, quoi ?

_Avec Ginie banane .  
Il se remit à sourire bêtement

_Génial, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, c'était si intense .

Il me raconta sans pour autant me donner trop de détails. Ça avait l'air vraiment chaud, pas étonnant qu'ils soient fatigués .

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux Hyung

_Non sans déconner, ça se voit pas du tout . Je l'avais deviné, il suffit de te regarder, on se croit dans le monde des bisounours, tu as un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tes yeux sont de vrai boule à facettes et il suffit de t'écouter parlé d'elle .Fais quand même attention que Yoochun ne s'en rend pas compte .

_ Ouai, Yoochun, je fais comment moi maintenant, il n'acceptera pas que l'on soit ensemble et je veux plus me passer d'elle .

_Je t'avais bien dit d'arrêté avant qu'il soit trop tard, si c'est vraiment sérieux tous les deux, il l'acceptera .

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oui, du moins je l'espère pour vous, sinon ça va encore être gaie l'ambiance .

_J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas une mauvaise image de moi et qu'elle ressent quelque chose aussi pour moi .

_Pourquoi aurait elle une mauvaise image de toi ?

_Bah on se connaît pas vraiment et moi je lui saute presque dessus .

_Je pense pas, elle ne t'a pas repoussé , je pense que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente sinon elle n'aurait pas couché avec toi et ne t'aurais pas embrassé dans sa chambre.

_Non mais bon, elle en avait peut-être simplement envie, ça veut pas dire qu'elle ressent quelque chose.

_Tu verras comment ça ce passe par la suite.

_Oui  
Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur qu'elle pense qu'il veuille juste couché et qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme il le voudrait .

_T'inquiète pas , a toi de la séduire aussi

_Oui  
On arrive enfin chez nous, on se salut et rentrons chacun chez soi .

Le lendemain, Junsu passa la journée chez moi, il a hâte d'être à ce soir pour revoir sa Ginie chérie .  
Le soir arriva, Junsu était classe et décontracté comme d'habitude, ce qui change de d'habitude c'est le tee-shirt qu'il a choisi, il est moulant et en transparence de couleur noire.

_On ce demande bien pour qui tu as mis ce tee-shirt , _lui dis-je pour le taquiner_

_Pour personne

_C'est ça ouai .  
Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres .

_C'est qui la fille qui vient d'arriver avec Yoochun ?, _dit un de mes amis ._

_C'est une amie Française, elle s'appelle Ginie . _Lui répondis-je _

_Elle est mignonne, _Junsu le fusille du regard ._  
_

Quoi ? j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

_Non, non, _le rassurais-je en rigolant_, oui elle est très mignonne hein Junsu ?

_Oui, _répondit ce dernier avec le sourire_

_Ah ok, je comprends,c'est chassé gardé, Désolé Junsu .

Il s'éloigne, Yoochun et Ginie s'avancèrent vers nous, elle tenait la main de Yoochun fermement, Junsu grimaça quand il le vit, je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil comme pour le rassurer.

_Salut les gars, _nous dit Yoochun ._

_Salut, vous allez bien . _Suivit Ginie_

_Oui et toi ?

_Elle est agrippé à moi parce qu'elle est intimidée, _dit-il en rigolant_

_Ce n'est pas drôle .

_Tu es jolie ce soir encore, _la complimenta Junsu_

_Merci, toi aussi .

_Vous nous excuserez, je vais la présenter aux autre ..Tu viens trouillarde  
Ils s'éloignèrent..

_ Ça va pas Junsu .

_Elle ne m'a pas calculé

_Bah si elle t'a répondu

_Oui mais sans plus , elle regardé tout le monde sauf moi .

Il était visiblement très blessé, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'est réellement ignorée, elle était stressée d'après Yoochun.  
La soirée se passe bien, Ginie fit connaissance avec les autres invités, elle est plus allése, elle danser avec beaucoup d'entre eux, ils la font pas mal boire quand même, elle ce lâche de plus en plus sur la piste de danse avec les autres et Yoochun veille au grain. . Junsu lui ne profite pas de la soirée, il la regarde s'amuser avec d'autres que lui .  
Elle revint vers Yoochun et moi .Junsu est parti s'isoler un peut dans ma chambre.

_Ça va . Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser . _Lui demandais-je_

_Oui, je me sens un peu mal là, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu , la salle de bain ce trouve où S'il te plaît ?  
Je lui indiquai où la trouver..

Je me suis mis a l'écart dans la chambre de Jaejoong, elle m'as ignoré toute la soirée . Je m'en veux ,j'aurais pas dû aller aussi vite avec elle, je suis certaine qu'elle me prend pour un mec qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge .  
La porte s'ouvre et la lumière s'allume

_Junsu . Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir tout seul ?

_Rien, j'avais besoin de réfléchir

_Oh ok, je te laisse, je chercher la salle de bain..

_Non, tu peux rester  
Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit .

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_Rien pourquoi ?

_Tu es quelqu'un de plutôt joyeux, qui aime s'amuser et là tu t'enfermes dans le noir, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas .

_Je suis désolé pour hier, je n'aurais pas dus, enfin je n'ai pas de regret de t'avoir faits l'amour, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu penses que je couche avec n'importe qui .

_Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi, je pense toujours que tu es quelqu'un au grand cœur et de très sensible . Yoochun m'a beaucoup parler de Toi et Jaejoong .

_Il nous n'a rien dit de toi, il voulait te garder pour lui tout seul .lui _dis je en souriant_ .J'avais vraiment peur que tu penses que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien .

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, un frisson parcourut mon corps tout entier .Elle la pose ensuite sur mon visage et le caresse .


	4. Chapter 4

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas de mal de toi .

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et passa ses jambes de chaque côté de moi, elle s'assit sur moi et continua à m'embrasser . Elle se pencha pour atteindre l'interrupteur et nous plongea dans le noir total . Ses mains parcourent mon torse, je trembla sous l'effet de l'émotion , elle me caressa les cuisses et remonta au niveau de mon entre jambes qu'elle me caressa, je n'arrivais plus à penser, elle enleva ma veste, mon tee-shirt et ouvrit mon jean . Elle fit glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer le long de mes jambes et revint s'asseoir au niveau de mon sexe , je la déshabille également . Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon bassin, elle glissa sa langue de mon bas-ventre jusqu'au nombril . Mon membre gonflé devenait de plus en plus dur , elle le caressa avant de le prendre en bouche . Ses mouvements d'abord lents puis plus intenses me mis dans un état second, j'avais du mal à respirer tant le plaisir était intense . Je la stoppa en la ramenant à moi et je l'allonge sur le lit, je ne voulais pas jouir maintenant sans avoir pu lui faire l'amour . Je l'embrasse langoureusement , puis descend sur sa poitrine, je joue avec ses tétons avant de continuer a descendre jusqu'à son entre-jambe que je caresse avec ma langue . Elle se tord de plaisir, son corps est brûlant, elle attrape un cousin qu'elle serre contre sa bouche pour étouffer l'orgasme qu'elle atteint . Je fouille dans le tiroir de Jaejoong à la recherche d'un préservatif, j'en trouve finalement un, une fois mis je m'allonge sur elle . J'entre en elle, je me mouvais de plus en plus vite et fort, elle s'agrippa aux draps .

_Jun...su

_Oui ma belle ?

_Tu vas me faire perdre l'esprit

_Ça me dérange pas de le perdre, si c'est aussi bon

Je sens le plaisir monté de plus en plus fort , elle aussi visiblement, elle passa ses bras autour de mon torse et s'agrippe à mes épaules.

Elle enfouit son visage au creux de mon épaule et atteignit l'orgasme en disant mon prénom .Je l'atteignis en même temps qu'elle a disant également son prénom .Je me laisse tomber sur le côté et mit le drap sur nos corps encore brûlants . L'entendre dire mon prénom au moment de l'orgasme me comblait de bonheur

Après avoir repris nos esprits, on retourna avec les autres .

_Vous étiez passé où ? _Nous demanda __Yoochun_

_On discutait pourquoi ? _Lui __répondit__Ginie__._

_J'aimerais rentrer, je suis vraiment fatigué ._Il me fusille du regard_

_Je te ramène après si tu veux rester Ginie._Proposa __Jaejoong_

_Ça t'ennuie pas ?

_Non, a tout a l'heure .

Je la surveille-t-en fait pas, _lui __dit__Jaejoong__ histoire de le rassurer_

_Ouai et toi fais gaffe , _dis il en me __regardant_  
Il partit Ginie l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte

_Hyung .

_ Oui ?

_Il faudra …

_Bah va y parler, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

_C'est gênant

_Je t'en prie, on se dit tout donc

_Il faudra que tu changes les draps avant de te coucher

_Pourquoi ? Ah Nan Junsu … Dans mon lit quoi .

_Je suis désolé

_Obsédé, _me __dit-il__avant de rire_ , aussi bien que la première fois ?

_Mieux encore

_Hé bah , il y en a qui s'éclate .

Une fois les invités repartis, je proposa à Ginie de rester passer la nuit ici .Elle accepta et envoya un SMS à Micky pour le prévenir .

_Junsu, reste toi aussi, je sais que tu habites à côté mais ce sera l'occasion pour vous de passer une nuit ensemble .  
Elle me regarda surprise .

_Je sais pour toi et Junsu, je ne dirais rien à Micky t'inquiète pas .

On continua à boire tous les 3 . Il était 5h du matin, Ginie ne tenait plus debout, et moi presque plus non plus .  
_

On … va peut-être … aller ce coucher,_j'eus__du mal __a la__ sortir_ celle la.  
Junsu prit Ginie dans ses bras .

_La fait pas...tomber.

_Je sais prendre une femme dans mes bras

_Oui mais... t'as bu

_Je suis plus sobre que vous 2 en tout cas

_Forcément t'as fait la tronche pendant la moitié de la soirée,...on n'est pas tous parti au même niveau .

On réussis à tous arrivait en un seul morceau dans nos lits .Je pris la deuxième chambre d'amis, vu que les deux autres on fait des folies dans mon lit, les jeunes j'vous jure ...

Je la posai dans le lit, elle était à moitié endormie . J'allai dans les armoires de Jaejoong chercher des vêtements à moi, oui j'avais des vêtements à moi ici, ce n'est pas la première fois que je reste ici après une soirée trop arrosée, il en a chez moi aussi .  
Je pris un tee- shirt et un bas de jogging pour moi et un tee-shirt plus ample qui pourra lui servir de chemise de nuit . Je retourna dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas bougé, je la déshabille et lui enfile le tee-shirt , je me change également .  
Je m'allonge contre elle et la serre dans mes bras , elle eut un petit soupir de bien-être .

_J'aimerais qu'on soit plus que des amants,_ lui murmure-ais je __ai__l'oreille ._  
Elle ne répond pas , Je fini par m'endormir .

Au réveille-je la cherche avec mes mains, elle n'est pas dans le lit . Ces vêtement ne sont plus sur la chaise, je me lève et je me dirige vers la cuisine où ce trouve Jaejoong

_Elle n'est pas là? _lui__demandai-je _

_Non, elle est partie, elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle avait passé une superbe soirée avec toi et qu'elle t'en remercie . Il s'est passé quelque chose quand vous vous êtes couché ?

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Je sais pas elle me semble perdu.

_Là c'est moi qui suis perdu

_Te pose pas trop de questions, si elle te recontacte c'est qu'elle tient à toi, autrement c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas compris sur vos attentes .  
Je retiens mes larmes .

_Ne te torture pas l'esprit comme ça Jun

_Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre, je l'aime, ce n'est pas juste une histoire de sexe pour moi .

_Elle le sait ?

_Je lui ai dit hier soir, je sais pas si elle l'a entendu

_Tu sais elle vient de vivre une histoire douloureuse, elle a peut-être peur .Vous devriez arrêter de coucher ensemble , du moins jusqu'à ce que vous m'étiez les choses au clair .Ça évitera que vous ne compreniez pas les attentes de l'autre .

_Hum

Mon portable vibra

« J'ai pris ton numéro dans le portable de Micky, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas .  
Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. »

_C'est elle

_Bah tu vois , tu te torture pour rien

_Elle dit juste qu'elle est désolé d'être parti comme ça et qu'elle besoin de réfléchir a tout ça .

Les jours passèrent, Junsu et Ginie parlé souvent par message ou alors ils s'appelaient le soir . Leurs relations avaient continué amicalement, mais je voie bien qu'il souffre, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle fait comme ci rien ne s'était passé entre eux . Je le surprenais souvent entrain de pleurer, devant la photo d'elle qu'il avait prise avec son portable .  
Ce soir je passe chez lui le chercher, on sort avec Micky et Ginie. J'entre il était assis par terre contre un mur de son salon, en larmes devant la photo .

_Hé, Jun qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Pourquoi elle fait ça Hyung? Pourquoi elle se comporte comme une simple amie? Elle fait comme si on n'avait jamais fait l'amour .

_Je sais pas Jun

_J'en peux plus, j'ai mal à en crevé .Elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

_Tu sais, je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler pour ne pas te donner de faux espoir, mais je pense qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi .

_Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir

_Non pas du tout , pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pour que tu souffres encore plus après non ça va . Elle a aussi une photo de toi dans son portable, je l'ai surprise entrain de la regarder et de sourire, j'observe beaucoup aussi , la façon qu'elle a de te regarder est différente de celle qu'elle a de me regarder ou de regarder Yoochun .

_C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

_Parce que je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir, peut-être ressent elle de l'amour ou juste de l'amitié mais tu comptes pour elle , tu devrais lui en te doucher et te préparer on va être en retard .

Ce soir je parle à Micky, ils m'en voudront certainement mais il la connaît bien, il saura peut-être ce qu'il y a dans sa tête, il pourra éclairer Junsu sur leurs relations, même s'il venait à dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme il le voudrait au moins il pourrait avancer .

On arriva au bar dans lequel on a rendez-vous , Ginie et Micky sont déjà là . Ont ce salut, prend un verre, puis Junsu entraîne Ginie sur la piste de danse . Il m'étonnera toujours, je sais pas comment il arrive à se maîtriser devant elle comme ça, à sa place je l'aurait déjà plaqué contre un mur, l'aurait empêché de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dit ce qu'elle attend de moi, ensuite j'aurais passé aux choses agréables . Je Souri tout seul , reprend toi Hero .

_Micky, je dois te dire quelque chose

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hyung ?

_Tu promets de pas te mettre en colère ?

_Oui, tu me fais peur là

_Junsu et Ginie ont couché ensemble

_Quoi ?Je vais les massacrer, ils sont où ?

_Tu as promis de pas te mettre en colère , donc tu vas tuer personne . Je t'en parle parce que leur relation est compliquée, Junsu est complètement amoureux, mais Ginie se comporte bizarrement ,comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait et qu'ils étaient de simple amis . Junsu le vie très mal, il l'aime vraiment .

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, que ça tournerait mal et que c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas .Bah voilà, ça tourne mal, je l'avais dit . _S'énerva t'il_

_Calme toi, ça tourne pas mal, ils ne se font pas la guerre.

_Non, mais tu viens de dire qu'il le vivait très mal . Je lui avait dis de garder ses distance a celui -la , j'aurais mieux fait de lui …., _il ne termina pas sa phrase, c'était pas la peine , j'avais compris._

_C'est pour ça que je t'en parle, tu penses pouvoir parler à Ginie pour savoir ce qu'elle attend vraiment de lui ? Même si elle dit qu'elle avait juste envie de lui et qu'elle ne l'aime pas, au moins il saura et pourra passer à autre chose . Il n'y aura pas de problème, il l'aime vraiment et il préférera rester ami plutôt que de la perdre complètement, il n'y aura aucun camp à choisir .Par contre sois gentil , n'en tue pas un avant de savoir ce que ça donne .

_Ouai, je lui parlerais ce soir .

La soirée se passa comme d'habitude , c'est-à-dire très bien , on rigola tous , même si Yoochun avait envie d'étrangler les deux « traîtres ».  
Quand vient le moment de se quitter, Micky me dit discrètement .

_ Je lui parle et je t'appelle

_Ok

On rentra à la maison, Ginie alla se changer dans la salle de bain, puis parti dans sa chambre .Je frappe à la porte.

_Vas-y entre  
Je m'installe à côté d'elle .

_Je dois te parler

_Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je sais pour Junsu et toi, je sais que vous avez couché ensemble, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu compte faire .

_Je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne voulais pas …

_C'est bon calme toi,ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi juste ce que tu compte faire .

_Je pense rester ami avec lui

_Tu ne l'aimes pas ? C'était juste sexuel ?_Lui dis-je calmement _

_Non ce n'est pas ça, je l'aime vraiment .

_Alors pourquoi resté ami ? À cause de moi ?

_Pas que, j'ai peur Micky, je suis incapable de garder un mec, je les fais fuir, la preuve avec mon ex, au bout de plusieurs années il est parti avec une autre. _Elle commença __à__pleurer_ . Alors je ne veux pas souffrir encore et te faire souffrir toi aussi .

_Ne t'occupe pas de moi, qui te dis qu'il te fera souffrir ? Junsu est vraiment quelqu'un de bien . Il est amoureux de toi, tu sais ?

_Non je ne sais pas, mais il partira aussi, tu voient bien toutes les filles qui vous tournent autour, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, sans parler des autres stars elles sont sublimes .Alors pourquoi resterait-il avec une fille comme moi ? alors qu'il peut avoir toutes les autres bien plus belles ..

_C'est toi qui dis qu'elles sont plus belles, pas nous , pas lui . Tu n'as rien à leurs envié je t'assure .Peut-être que tu ne l'aime pas suffisamment pour vouloir lui laisser une chance ?

_ Oh que si, je n'ai jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre ce que je ressens pour lui, je n'ai jamais aimé autant et surtout jamais aimé si vite .c'est pour ça que j'ai si peur.

_Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?Il t'aime, Jaejoong me la dit lui-même.

_Non, je peux pas, je veux plus souffrir, plus jamais ,je ne veux plus aimer quelqu'un, je dois me sortir Junsu de la tête et profiter de la vie , au moins là je serais heureuse

_Comme tu veux, je peux pas t'obliger, mais réfléchis y, il pourrait vraiment te rendre heureuse . Par contre stp, ne joue pas avec lui, ses sentiments sont sincères, tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir mal .

_Je ne lui ferais pas ça, il compte pour moi.

J'appel Hero et lui dis ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

_Ok, elle l'aime c'est déjà un bon point , je vais lui parler, ensuite à lui de lui redonner confiance en l'amour .

_Oui, On essaiera de leur donner un petit coup de pouce .

_Tien ,t'as changé d'avis ?

_S'ils s'aiment vraiment, je serais heureux pour eux, tu es certain que Junsu l'aime vraiment, que ce n'est pas juste un coup de cœur comme ça ?

_Non, il est vraiment amoureux, je l'ai jamais vue comme ça pour une fille, d'habitude il a un peu mal puis ensuite c'est « bah c'est la vie « et c'est reparti, mais là je l'ai trouvé assis par terre en larmes devant la photo de Ginie ce soir .

_Ok, dans ce cas, on doit les aider à se trouver..

_Oui , il reste chez moi ce soir , je lui parle de tout ça .


	5. Chapter 5

Il a parlé à Ginie, elle a visiblement décidé de fermer son cœur à doubles tours et jeter la clé, mais il renferme des sentiments forts pour Junsu, à lui de retrouver cette clé...

_Jun

_Oui ?

_J'ai dit à Micky ce qu'il c'était passé entre Ginie et toi, et...

_Pourquoi tu'as faits ça Hyung ? Il va nous tuer, _Me __coupa-t-il_

_Mais non, il voulait vous massacrer au début oui, mais on a discuté et je lui ai parler des sentiments réels que tu avais pour elle, je lui ai certifié que tu étais sincère et il a parler à Ginie, pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi .

_Et ? Elle ne ressent rien c'est ça .

_Si, elle t'aime vraiment …

_Génial, pourquoi elle fait ça alors ?

_Si t'arrête de me couper à chaque fois , je pourrais peut-être finir , _m'énervai-je_

_Désolé hyung .

_Donc je disais, elle t'aime vraiment mais elle ne veut plus aimer ._Je lui dis tout ce que m'avait __dit__Micky_ .À toi de lui redonner goût à l'amour..

Je vis la lueur dans ses yeux revenir, elle l'aimait c'est tout ce qui compté,peut importe ce qu'il devrait faire, il le ferait .

Les jours passèrent, Jaejoong et moi fessions tout ce que l'on pouvait pour que Ginie et Junsu se retrouvent seul, à chaque fois on espère les voir s'embrassait ou autres mais Ginie reste distante . Elle ne venait plus souvent nous voir aux répétitions, elle allait beaucoup au centre ville , elle s'était fait des ami(e)s.

_Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu, _me dis __Jaejoong_

_Tu l 'as dit

_Je vous dérange les gars ._Dis __Junsu_

_Non pourquoi ? _Lui répondis-je_

_Vous parler dans votre coin là, On est vendredi vous passez chez moi ce soir .

_D'habitude c'est le samedi, _lui __répondit__jaejoong_

_Oui mais j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir .  
On accepta, qui sait ça fera peut-être une occasion de plus de les rapprocher .

Ce soir j'ai envie de me détendre avec mes amis et Ginie . Une fois l'entraînement fini je passe au centre-ville acheter ce qu'il faut pour ce soir .Je vis Ginie avec d'autres filles et surtout d'autres mecs , l'un d'eux lui tourner autour .J'avais la sensation que l'on venait de me piétiner le cœur , je pris ce dont j'avais besoin et repars en essayant de penser à autre chose, histoire de ne pas refaire le portrait de l'autre abrutit qui ose la toucher .

Il ne devrait plus tardaient à arriver, on sonne les voilà enfin .  
Jaejoong entre le premier, suivit de Micky .

_Elle n'est pas la Ginie ? _Demandais-je_

_Non, elle n'est pas rentré ce soir , désolé Jun

_Ce n'est pas grave, _Je lui __souris__mais je me __force__à__le __faire._

Il était près de 3h du matin, jaejoong et Micky avait bien bu, moi non le cœur n'y était pas . Je sens mon portable vibré .

_Allô

_Jun, c'est Ginie, j'ai un problème

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _lui demandais-je inquiet_

_Tu pourrais venir me chercher au poste de police stp .

_Oui, bien sur , qu'est-ce que tu as faits ?

_Rien de grave, j'ai accidentellement provoqué une bagarre, je t'expliquerais tout ça .Ne dis rien à Micky stp .

_Ok j'arrive ._ Je raccroche_, Les gars je dois m'absenter, j'en ai pas pour longtemps .

_Ok, _me __répondirent-ils_

J'arrive au poste de police , je me dirige à l'accueil, la femme policier me reconnais tout de suite, en même temps j'ai pas cherché à cacher mon identité.

_Bonsoir, _lui dis-je _

_Bonsoir, vous êtes Junsu des JYJ ?

_ Oui, je viens chercher la jeune fille que vous avez amenée ici ce soir

_Il y a plusieurs jeunes filles qui on était amené ce soir_, me __dit-elle_

_Elle est française .

_Ah la Française qui a déclenché une belle bagarre

_Oui, j'imagine .

_Mon collègue va arrivait, il ira la chercher.

J'attends donc que son collègue arrive, elle en profite pour me draguer.

_Je ne vous plais pas visiblement, j'imagine que je ne suis pas aussi jolie que les filles que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter .

_Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste inquiet pour mon amie

_Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir comme ami

_J'en ai toute autant

_Si vous le dites

_Ce n'est pas son genre d'être mêlée à des bagarres d'habitude .

Son collègue arriva enfin, il la tirait par le bras, elle boité .

_Doucement quand même , _lui dis-je_  
Il me regarda avec un regard noir .

_Ginie, ça va ma puce ?

_Oui, je suis désolé Jun .  
Elle se jeta dans mes bras .

_Tien mets toi là j'arrive .  
Je vais payer la caution à la dame de tout à l'heure, qui est en train de regarder Ginie avec méprit .

_Vous pouvez arrêter de la regarder comme ça, s'il vous plaît, _lui dis-je__poliment.__._

Elle s'excusa . Une fois la caution payée, je pris Ginie dans mes bras, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule .

_Attendez, je vais demander ses affaires à mon collègue .  
Elle partit dans le bureau derrière et parla à son collègue.

_Les affaires de l'autre là, elles sont où ?

_Tu es bien agressive dis donc, tu es jalouse ?

_Jalouse de quoi ? D'elle ? S'il faut ce fringuer comme ça et faire n'importe quoi pour leur plaire aux célébrités, ce n'est pas mon genre .

_Elle est mignonne quand même

_T'es bien un mec toi, bon tu me les donnes ses affaires  
Elle revint finalement et déposa ses affaires sur elle, je l'avais dans les bras je ne pouvais donc pas les prendre .

Je la mis dans la voiture et démarre.

_Tu m'expliques ce qu'il sait passer ?

_J'étais avec mes amis cette après-midi , ils m'ont proposé de passer la soirée avec eux, je me suis levée pour aller danser, je me suis tordu la cheville, J'ai donc perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé dans les bras d'un type qui danser. L'un des mecs avec qui j'étais à crus qu'il me dragué, il a fait une crise de jalousie et il a frappé l'autre mec, les copains des 2 s'en sont mêlée et ça a fini en bagarre . La police est arrivé, ils ont interrogé tout le monde , visiblement le gars sur qui je suis tombé à une copine et elle a dit a la police que c'était ma faute et voilà .

_Pourquoi tu vas en boîte avec des mecs que tu connais pas, Pu..., _Je ne __finis__pas ma phrase. _

_Je voulais juste m'amuser, je pouvais pas deviner que ça finirait comme ça .

_Mais tu les connais pas, là il y a juste une caution à payer, mais ça aurait pu être pire, la prochaine fois on appellera l'un de nous pour nous demander de venir t'identifier à la morgue ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

_Non, je te la rembourserais la caution

_Non, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ça, j'ai peur pour toi, tu comprends ça . _J'étais énervé, les larmes me couler le long __des joues__._

_Pardon Jun, ne pleure pas je t'en supplie .

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, je dus me garer sur le côté , je ne voyais plus la route avec les larmes, l'idée de la perdre me briser le cœur .Je sors de la voiture pour prendre l'air , elle sortit aussi ,pieds nus, elle avait enlevé ses chaussures à cause de sa cheville . Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras .

_Je suis vraiment désolé Jun, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Pardonne-moi S'il te plaît .tu veux bien ?

_Bien sur que oui, mais ne pas recommence pas s'il te plaît, si tu veux sortir je t'accompagne mais va pas avec n'importe qui .Monte dans la voiture, tu vas avoir froid à pieds nus et tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la cheville . Micky et Hero sont chez moi, on dira que tu m'a appelé parce que tu t'es faits mal a la cheville .D'ailleurs on va aller à l'hôpital la faire soigner .

_Non, ça ira, je vais mettre une peu de glace dessus, je veux juste rentrer là

_Tu veux que je te dépose chez Micky ?

_Non, je veux venir chez toi, enfin si ça te dérange pas .

_Bien sur que non ça me dérange pas, t'en a d'autres des bêtises comme ça ?

_Pas pour le moment , mais si j'en trouve je te le dis .

Elle Souri et je répondis à son sourire.

Arriver devant l'immeuble, je gare la voiture puis faite le tour de celle-ci , elle était déjà sortie .

_Attend je vais te prendre dans mes bras .

_Non-ça va aller, tu m'as déjà porter du poste de police à la voiture, je ne suis pas légère .

_Je t'en prie ._Je la __souleva__._ Aller sale gosses on y va .

_Sales gosses, tu va voir toi, et je te rappelle que j'ai que 15 jours de moins que toi .

Arriver à l'appartement, elle se pencha pour ouvrir la porte . Micky et Hero nous virent arriver, ils se levèrent rapidement .

_Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ?, _demanda Micky _

_Rien de grave, je me suis juste tordu la cheville

_Hero, tu veux bien aller chercher de la glace stp , _demandais-je_

Je la posa sur le canapé et Hero mis la glace sur sa cheville .

_Elle va rester ici cette nuit , vue dans l'état que tu es, tu ne pourras pas la porter et elle ne va pas encore marcher, ça va pas aider à soulager sa cheville .

_Ouaip, de toute façon je passe la nuit chez Hero .

_N'empêche, tu'as vue Micky, ce n'est pas nous qu'elle a appelé pour venir la chercher, Non elle a appelé son Junsu chéri .

_Ouai c'est vrai ça, et lui il a tout de suite couru , c'est beau l'amour quand même.

_Allez vous coucher au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, heureusement qu'elle vous a pas appelé, vu votre état de fraîcheur .

_Aller vient Micky, on est de trop ici, les amoureux veulent être seule

_J'arrive ,Soyez sage tous les deux

_ Au faite Jun, t'as des préservatifs ou t'en veux, _dit__Hero_

_Dégage crétin, _lui répondis-je en lui jetant un cousin._

_Ils sont lourds quand ils ont bu c'est deux là, _fit elle remarqué _

_C'est clair.. , je vais te chercher un de mes tee-shirt .

Je parti donc chercher le tee-shirt , je le déposa sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et alla la chercher et la mis sur le lit .

_Quand tu t'auras changé, tu me donneras tes affaires, on va les mettre a lavé tout de suite , ils sentent l'alcool et le tabac froid a des kilomètres .

_J'aimerais me doucher avant si ça t'ennuie pas

_Non pas du tout, ça te fera du bien , tu n'as pas pris qu'un verre on dirais .  
Je la repris donc dans mes bras et vais à la salle de bain .Elle enleva sa robe .

_Je vais te laisser, appelle moi quand tu as fini

_Tu ne veux pas te doucher toi ?

_Si, J'irai après, je vais te laisser te doucher avant .

_Tu peux la prendre avec moi, on s'est déjà vue nu

_Oui, c'était différents

_Ça change quoi ? Tu n'as pas changé et moi non plus alors .Aller fait pas ton timide .  
Je me retourna elle était nue

_Voila tu viens de me revoir nu, donc t'as plus d'excuses .

Je me déshabille et la rejoins sous la douche, je m'approche d'elle de façon à être sous l'eau . À chacun de nos mouvements nos corps se frôle, je sentis mon membre ce durcir, elle le remarqua . Voyant que j'étais embarrassé, elle me sourit .

_ Je suis désolé

_Ce n'est pas grave, _dit elle en souriant _

Elle recula contre la paroi pour me laisser la place sous l'eau, nos corps était pressé l'un contre l'autre .Mon érection se faisait de plus en plus forte, finalement c'était une mauvaise idée de se doucher ensemble, je pensais pouvoir me maîtriser mais j'y arrive pas .

Je me laisse emporter par mes envies et l'embrasse, je caresse ses fesses en remontant l'une de ses jambes au niveau de ma taille de façon à être encore plus contre elle.

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, _dit elle_, ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire mais je veux plus de relation sérieuse .

_Je sais tout ça, Micky en a parlé à Hero qui m'en a parlé . J'ai trop envie, je te promets que ça ne nous engage à rien, il y a aucun mal à se faire du bien .  
Elle se laissa finalement faire .

_C'est vraiment trop bon

_A qui le dis-tu, _dis elle en gémissant_ .

On s'habilla, mis les vêtements à laver et parti en direction des chambres. Je la dépose dans la sienne et moi je rentre dans la mienne .  
30 minutes plus tard elle frappe à la porte.

_Entre

_Je te dérange pas ?

_Non, mais ne marche pas trop pour ta cheville

_Oui papa, dis je peux dormir avec toi ?

_Aller viens là.  
J'ouvris les couvertures, elle s'y glissa et vient se blottir contre moi .

_Je peux te poser une question , _lui demandai-je_

_Oui bien sûr

_Tu as dit ne plus vouloir de relation sérieuse, tu as eu beaucoup de relation courte ?

_Tu veux dire , est-ce que j'ai couché avec beaucoup d'hommes c'est ça ?

_Oui

_Non, J'ai eu des flirts mais je n'ai couché avec personne, depuis ma rupture tu as été le seul et tu le resteras . Je veux m'amuser certes mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais coucher avec n'importe qui . La prochaine personne avec qui je coucherais, ce sera celle qui aura réussi à me redonner goût en l'amour, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille .Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

_Non, pas vraiment,

_Pas vraiment, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, profite en je te le propose.

_Tu as dit à Micky que tu m'aimais, alors pourquoi ne pas me donner la chance de te redonner confiance en l'amour ?

_Jun, je ne me sens pas prête à avoir de nouveau une relation, je suis resté quelques années avec mon ex, on a vécu ensemble et il est parti sans aucun regret avec une autres, ceux avant lui c'est pareil, ils m'ont quitté sans problème . Je ne crois plus en l'amour, et j'aimerais réussir à comprendre ce qu'il y a chez moi qui pousse les hommes à partir . Je veux pas de nouveau aimer et souffrir d'une rupture, mon cœur le supportera pas .

_Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi, ils n'étaient justes pas faits pour toi .

_Je préfère être seule pour le moment , je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a aucun espoirs pour nous, je t'aime ça c'est une certitude, je dis juste que j'ai besoin de temps .

_J'attendrais alors..

Avec Hero nous décidons d'aller chez Junsu voir comment va Ginie, on espère aussi qu 'ils se sont rapproché. On sonne à la porte, personne ne nous répond .

_Tu crois qu'ils dorment encore ? _Demandais__-je_

_Non, ont les auraient réveillé et quelqu'un aurait ouvert, ils sont probablement sorti, je vais appeler Jun .  
Il appel donc Junsu, on rentre chez Hero.

_J'ai eu Jun, ils sont à l'hôpital pour la cheville de Ginie, ce matin elle était vraiment gonflée, il l'a emmené voir un médecin .

_Ok, alors ça donne quoi ?

_Très grosse entorse, ils lui ont mis une atèle et elle ne doit pas marcher dessus . Il nous rejoint chez toi .  
On part donc chez moi .  
Junsu se gare devant chez moi, je vais lui ouvrir la porte , il a Ginie dans les bras .Il la dépose sur le canapé .

_Merci Jun

_Je t'en prie, _il lui fit un __bisou__sur le front _

_On va te préparer quelque chose à manger, _dit__Hero_

_Ça ce n'est pas de refus, on n'a rien manger depuis ce matin, on s'est levé à midi et ensuite on est allé a l'hôpital .

_On n'a pas dit que ce serait pour toi mais pour elle, _lui dis-je pour le taquiner_ .

_Ce n'est pas grave, je partagerait avec toi .

_Merci, t est sympa toi au moins

On partit tous les 3 à la cuisine, Jae et moi allons bien évidemment questionné Jun sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passée complètement seul.  
Jae enchaîna directement

_Alors cette nuit .

_Quoi ?

_Vous vous êtes rapproché ou non,_ lui demandai-je_

_On peut dire sa

_Bah explique, _râla__Jae_

_On a dormi ensemble et on a parler, je lui ai demandé si elle avait eu beaucoup de relation courte, vu qu'elle ne veut plus de sérieuse .

_Et alors ? _j'é__tais impatient de savoir _

_Non, elle a juste eu des flirts mais je suis le seul avec qui elle a fait l'amour et elle a dit que je le resterais, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui redonne confiance en l'amour mais ça ne serait pas facile .

_C'est cool ça, _S'excita Jae_

_Oui, elle a aussi dit que pour nous ce n'était pas sans espoir, elle avait juste besoin de temps, pour le moment elle ne se sent pas prête à refaire confiance .

_ Tu vois, t'as toutes tes chances à toi de jouer mon pote, on fera ce que l'on peut pour t'aider, hein Micky ?

_Oui, c'est tout rien d'autre , je suis déçu, j'espérer plus .

_C'est déjà bien, elle ne dit plus qu'elle veut le sortir de sa tête maintenant, on avance .

_Oui, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment tout

_Ah oui . Il y a quoi d'autre ? _j'__étais impatient je veux savoir s'ils ce sont embrassé_

_On s'est douché ensemble et ça à tourner autrement

_Vous avez … ? après avoir eu votre discussion ? _lui__demanda Jae _

_Oui on a couché ensemble mais avant de parler en fait .

_Alala les jeunes de maintenant, ça passe à l'acte et ça parle ensuite, _rigola Hero _

_Arrête de parler comme si tu étais beaucoup plus vieux que nous Hyung .

_Hé j'aimerais bien participer aussi à la conversation, _cria __Ginie__depuis le salon ._

On la rejoint au salon, Jae s'affaire à la cuisine..

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, je me mis sur l'autre et Jun allait se mettre à côté de moi .

_Viens avec moi, Jun stp .

Il se mit donc au niveau de sa tête, elle se redresse pour lui laisser une place, puis s'assied sur ses genoux de façon à ce que ses jambes soient allongées sur le canapé . Elle passe ensuite ses bras autour de son coup et pose sa tête sur son épaule .

_Je vais voir si Hero a besoin d'aide .  
Je me lève et rejoins Hero à la cuisine .

_Ce sera probablement plus facile qu'on le pense .

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_Regarde  
Il passe discrètement sa tête et regarda vers le salon .

_C'est en bon chemin , _Dit-il__ en continuant de __se__ pencher et il __finit__ par tomber la tête la première._

_Bravo Hyung , discrétion zéro

_J'ai glissé

J'aide Jae à transporter les assiettes, on mange puis on se fait une soirée film d'horreur, on était samedi autant en profiter et de toute façon c'est,le jours ou l'on se retrouve .

Ginie a peur , bien évidemment trouillarde qu'elle est .  
Au moment de se quitter, Ginie attrape Junsu par le bras .

_Tu veux pas rester dormir avec moi stp, je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule .

_Micky ça te dérange pas ?

_Non, Jae tu prends l'autre chambre ?

On va tous ce coucher, J'emmène Ginie dans sa chambre, elle ce change, moi je me mets en boxer .  
Je m'allonge à ses côtés et elle se blotti contre moi .

_Je voulais que tu restes dormir avec moi, par parce que je ne veux pas rester seule ce soir .

_Pourquoi alors ?

_Parce que je voulais dormir avec toi et te parler

_Me parler de quoi ?

_Je t'ai dit hier que je ne voulais plus d'une relation sérieuse tu te souviens ?

_Oui bien sur

_Mais j'ai un problème

_Quoi comme problème ?_Je commence __à__avoir peur qu'elle m'avoue avoir__rencontré __quelqu'un._

_J'arrive plus à me passer de toi, je me suis aperçu que je t'aimais encore plus que je l'imaginé.  
Les larmes me coule des yeux, j'espérer tant l'entendre un jour me dire ça .

_Je t'aime tellement moi aussi .

_Tu veux bien que l'on essaie tous les 2 ? _me __demanda-t-ell_e

_évidemment, quelle question, _je l'embrasse langoureusement_

_Par contre on ne dit rien à personne pour le moment, je préfère attendre que ce soit vraiment sérieux pour le dire .

_Si tu veux, ça met égale, la seule chose qui compte c'est qu'on soit ensemble . Comment on va faire pour se retrouver tous les 2 sans que personne ne le sache ?

_Je me suis faite des amis, je dirais que je vais les retrouver et je viendrai te rejoindre .

Je ne faisais que l'embrasser depuis qu'elle avait avoué vouloir que l'on soit ensemble .

_Ça va être dur de ne pas ce faire de câlin du tout, _avouai-je_

_On peut toujours se faire des câlins, ils seront contents et penseront que leur plan pour nous mettre ensemble fonctionne, ils pensent être discret mais je les ai entendu en parler .

_C'est vrai que cote discrétion, ils repasseront mais bon moi je savais, il m'en ont parlé .

_Si on passais à autre chose au lieu de parler d'eux.

_Comme quoi par exemple ? _Lui dis-je pour jouer les ignorant_

_Je sais pas, tu pourrais me faire l'amour par exemple .

_Hummm bonne idée .  
Je lui fis donc l'amour, plusieurs fois même, la sensation était différente, là je ne faisais pas l'amour uniquement pour l'acte en lui-même , je faisais l'amour à ma copine et c'est bien mieux .

Quand on ouvrit les yeux ce matin, il était différent des autres, il était doux et tendre . On se regardait, nos yeux brillé, la chambre baigner dans l'amour, on se câliner, s'embrasser, on était bien, plus rien d'autre n'exister à part nous et notre bonheur . On décida de ce lever finalement, je pris ma chérie dans mes bras, un dernier bisou avant de sortir de la chambre et c'est parti .

_Bonjours vous deux, _nous dit Micky_

_Bien dormit, _demanda Jae_

On les salut également, je posa Ginie sur le canapé

Je lance un regard vers Micky et Jae, comme ils ne regardent pas je lui fis un bisou

_On pensait faire une balade dans le parc cette après-midi, mais avec la cheville de Ginie ça va pas être possible, _dit Jae_

_Avec des béquilles je peux marcher, tu crois pas que je vais rester enfermé jusqu'à ce que ce soit guéris.

_Puis si besoin, on l'aidera, _dit __Micky._.

On partit pour le parc, on ne prend une seule voiture, je monte à l'arrière avec ma chérie, je profite que les deux autres discutent a l'avant pour avoir de petit geste tendre à son égard .Arriver à destination, Micky et Hero partent devant, toujours dans leurs objectifs de nous mettre ensemble, et ça nous arrange bien . On traîne plus que de raison histoire de mettre un peu plus de distance .

_J'ai trop envie d'un bisou, _me dit elle_

_Arrêtes-toi, on va dire que tu te reposes 5 minutes et qu'ils peuvent avancer

_Vos faites quoi encore tout les deux ?, _cria Micky_

_Elle se repose un peu, avancez on vous rejoint .

Ils avancèrent, une fois qu'il y eut une bonne distance entre eux et nous, je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse, on profite pleinement de ce moment. On reste un moment l'un contre l'autre . On rejoignit nos amis, a contre cœur pas que l'on ne voulait pas être avec eux mais on avait envie de pouvoir se tenir la main, s'embrasser, se câliner . On les retrouve devant un manège de chevaux de bois .

_Venez on fait un tour, _Dit__Jae_

_C'est pour les enfants Jae, _lui dit Micky _

_On s'en fout, venez .

Il monta, Micky le rejoint, je porte Ginie qui n'aurait pas réussi à monter seule et m'installe derrière elle, sur le même cheval , Jae et Micky sourient quand ils nous virent tout les deux.  
On continua notre tour, je la pris sur mon dos sa cheville commencée à lui faire mal , Micky prit les béquille.

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que Ginie et moi nous aimons en secret , on s'aime un peu plus chaque jour . Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, on le fête entre nous chez Micky, dans 15 jours ont le Fêtera ainsi que celui de Ginie avec tous nos amis .

_ Bébé ? ,_Ginie__m'appelait_

_Oui mon cœur

_Je pense qu'il est temps de leur dire pour nous, j'en ai marre de te voir entre deux portes, je pense que c'est vraiment sérieux tous les deux non ?

_Bien sur que c'est sérieux, je suis content qu'ont leurs disent enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de la femme que j'aime .

Elle m'embrassa et me dit « Je t'aime « à l'oreille, j'aime l'entendre me le dire, je lui dis 2 ou 3 fois de suite .

_Ont leurs dits ce soir pendant ta soirée, là je dois aller faire quelque course

_Je t'accompagne, je prends mes clés et on y va

_Non, j'ai appelé un taxi, je vais acheter ton cadeau donc tu peux pas venir .

_C'est toi mon cadeau  
Elle m'embrasse et pars .

20h le livreur nous livre enfin notre commande . Micky et Jae m'offrent un voyage pour 2 pour la destination de mon choix, mais c'est le cadeau de Ginie qui me touche le plus, c'est une magnifique montre sur là quelle elle a fait graver à l'arrière nos prénoms, le symbole de l'infini et je t'aime . Il y a également une carte .

« Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire mon cœur.  
Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que j'ai la chance d'être à tes côtés, 6 mois de pur bonheur .Je pensais avoir connu l'amour avant mais je me trompais, le véritable amour ça fait 6 mois que je le vis, c'est toi qui me le fais découvrir chaque jour .  
Merci d'exister et de m'aimer, ma vie a réellement commencé le jours où tu m'as dit

je t'aime .

Je t'aime mon cœur »

Les larmes coulent à flots, Hero et Micky me regard sans vraiment comprendre ce qui sa passe . Je la serre contre moi

_Je t'aime ma puce, c'est moi qui es la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés et c'est moi qui devrais te remercier de m'aimer, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de voir d'autres femmes me tourner autour . _Lui__dit __je__à __l'oreille_ .  
Elle m'embrassa, nos amis se regardèrent complètement perdus.

_On a loupé un épisode visiblement Micky

_Ouai, j'ai l'impression, vous êtes ensemble ?

_Oui, _lui dis-je _

_Depuis quand ? _Demanda Hero _

_Ça fait 6 mois . _Leur__ dit__Ginie_

_Génial, ça fait 6 mois qu'on galère comme 2 cons à essayer de vous rapprocher, et vous vous roucouler sans rien nous dire,Super, merci . _Micky était visiblement __vexé__de ne pas avoir __été__mis au courant._

_Le principal c'est qu'il soit ensemble, non ?

_Ouai t'a raison .

Junsu a officialisé sa relation avec Ginie le jours de leur fête d'anniversaire devant tous nos amis, mais aussi la presse qui était venue mettre son nez .  
Leur amour et bonheurs font plaisir à voir . Ginie travaille dans une boutique de vêtements, jusque-là elle était tranquille personne ne savait qu'elle était proche de nous, mais depuis que leur couple a était officialisé ça n'arrête pas, entre les fans qui viennent lui poser des tas de questions et les jalouses qui l'insultent . Elle a donc démissionné et est devenue manager de son chéri, elle nous suit donc partout et c'est tant mieux , il y avait eu avant ça 1 fois où elle ne nous avait pas accompagnés à cause de son travail, ils ont été séparé pendant 1 semaines , On a crus que c'était la fin du monde .

Elle a emménagé avec lui depuis maintenant 5 mois, leur amour l'un pour l'autre est plus fort de jour en jour . Dans 1 mois ça fera 1 an qu'ils sont ensemble, Junsu nous a avoué vouloir la demander en mariage , on était fou de joie, il allait le faire à la fin de notre concert, à la date anniversaire de leurs couples, il la demanderait en mariage le jours de leurs 1 an .

Ce soir c'est le grand soir pour Jun, il nous a montré la bague de fiançailles elle est magnifique, il a le traque, il veut la faire monter sur scène à la fin du spectacle et faire sa demande devant toutes nos fans .

Le concert vient de se terminer, Junsu dit vouloir présenter la femme qu'il aime a ses fans, il lui demande donc de venir, elle le rejoint timidement . Il la présente puis pose un genou à terre, les fans comprirent elles hurlent .Il sort la bague, et fait sa demande .Elle pleure et lui dit oui , il lui passe la bague au doigt et l'embrasse sous les hurlements et les applaudissements des fans ,moi bah je pleure évidemment suivit de Jae, on les serres dans nos bras.

Ginie et Junsu se sont dit Oui , ça y est c'est un couple marié maintenant .  
I ans de ça je ne voulais même pas entendre parlé de relation entre eux, aujourd'hui quand je les vois je suis fière de les avoir présenté.


End file.
